In The Time of Crisis
by Megan666
Summary: Some one-shots involving Miko and the Autobots and all the funny crap she puts them through. Rating may rise. Ch. 2 It's Nerf, or Nothin'
1. Different Langauges

Different Languages

Miko sighed, watching the news cast, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her fists. Things weren't good already, and they just seemed to be getting worse.

Tornadoes in the Central and Southern Americas. Earthquakes all over Europe. It seemed like Unicorn could never get enough.

_ Unicron, _she reminded herself. _Not the prancy sparkly horse._

She sat, or rather slouched, on the couch with Jack and Raf, both having wrinkles and creases in their faces from concentration, soaking in what was being seen and heard on the news channel. June was currently standing on the sides, watching the TV, nonchalantly biting her nail as Fowler stood beside her as still as a statue. It had been a shocker to them all, human and Autobot, about Unicron being the Earth's core. The Earth's _freaking core._

Oh yeah. The Autobots. Miko looked over at Ratchet, who was busy staring at the controls and typing away some code or whatever. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were all standing behind them watching the news with them. Optimus was standing behind Ratchet watching him work, sometimes muttering something to him as he muttered back an answer.

The news reporter was talking about a hurricane in Texas now-no, actually, three, bouldering down houses and cities like nothing. June tsked and shook her head in disbelief as Fowler simply sighed.

All of a sudden, Miko's phone rang, loud among the silent room, save the urgency of the voice coming from the newscaster. She jumped, eyes widening, clearly not expecting a phone call like this at this point in time before quickly recovering and whipping out her phone from her pocket.

She froze. Oh my God, could it be?

It was her parents.

And not her host parents at that, her real, biological parents in Japan.

_They must be worried sick about me, _she thought hopelessly, faintly remembering an earthquake, tornado, and strong thunderstorm booming throughout Japan.

She closed her eyes as her phone continued to ring, taking a deep breath, before flipping it open and answering, "Kon'nichiwa!" She tried to remain a smooth, calm, cheery voice to her parents in Japan.

"Miko, anata wa daijōbudesuka?" It was the worried sound of her father, the naturally deep voice of his slightly higher and out of pitch from worry.

"Hai, hai," she answered, nervous already. Where they going to make her go home? Surely not in this weather-no, they wouldn't permit it. But knowing them they'd take the damn Titanic just to get to her if need be. "Anata ga shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught everyone staring at her, even Ratchet. They never heard her speak Japanese before. Jack mouthed _'who is it' _to which she mouthed back _'my mom and dad.' _Then figuring no harm could come out of it she shrugged and put the phone on speaker to all momentarily distract them from the epidemic outside and listen to another language.

"Anata wa shinpai suru hitsuyō wa nani o imi shimasen ka?" her dad yelled, or, the more politically correct term is 'shrieked.' "Anata wa nyūsu o mimashita ka? Anata mo sekai de nani ga okotte iru ka shitte imasu ka?"

"Hai, papa," she confirmed. "To watashi wa daijōbu yo. Amerika de no watashi no jitaku de subete no anzen katsu kenzen'na." It felt great to be speaking her home language again as she literally felt her accent heavy in her tongue.

"Watashitachiha Amerika ni anata o okutta koto ga nai hazudesu!"

Miko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. If this all goes over and everything is alright, it's going to be _way _hard to convince them to let her stay in America here, with all of her new friends and the Autobots. It was much better here because of them, but she couldn't say she didn't miss Japan.

"Watashi wa ue ni haha o irete iru. Kanojo wa anata ni hanashi o shitai to kangaete imasu."

Miko gulped. Her mother wants to talk to her or her mother wants to shriek at her and blow things out of proportion as usual?

And, as suspected, when the familiar voice of her mother came on the speaker phone, Miko twitched as her mother began her shrieking. She way yelling at her about how she was so worried and that sending her to America was completely ridiculous and that Miko should have never convinced them to do it, yati yata yata. She didn't really bother to listen to her mother rant.

Even, as a half-hearted joke, she muted her mother for a second, muttering, "Yeah yeah yeah." Jack and Raf both looked at her in surprise and she shrugged, taking the mute off. Her mother kept on rambling in Japanese as Miko played with the mute button, turning it on and off for a few seconds each, slowly gaining a few chuckles from the people around her.

Finally, Miko had enough. "Oh my God she never shuts up!" she yelled, earning gasps.

"Wow, Miko," Jack said. "You know she can hear you, right?"

Miko shook her head. "She can't speak English, not one bit." Then she smiled deviously and turned her attention back at the phone. "Can you, mom?" she yelled. Her mother paused but then continued her rambling. "Mom, please stop talking, you're really annoying me right now!" Jack snickered besides her as Raf shook his head, but retained a smile.

"Mom, I'm okay, alright?" she continued, her voice growing higher to beat her mother's going higher. "Can you just stop worrying, I'll be fine! You're really annoying me right now!" But her mother kept on rambling, pissing her off even more until she hit her breaking point. "Okay, you know what mom?" she shouted. "Bye!" Then she hung up on her mother and promptly put the phone back in her pocket and leaved back on the couch, sighing hard.

"You're crazy," Jack muttered, eyeing her with amusement. Bulkhead was chuckling behind her, along with Arcee and maybe Bumblebee, as he was chirping something she couldn't understand. Ratchet shook his head and tsked, going back to his work, clearly annoyed-yet _again-_at her interruption. Optimus looked at her in disappointment but with clear amusement at the young girl's antics on his faceplates. June rolled her eyes and Fowler smiled, but Raf just shook his head and upped the volume on the TV.

"It's the benefit of knowing two languages," Miko explained cheerfully, before yet more terrifying news came from the reporter's mouth.

But, for that short time, the young Japanese girl had both amazed and amused them in their time of need and were glad they had a friend like her to boost their moods in Earth's time of crisis.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Different from what I wrote before, I know, sorry, but this plot bunny wouldn't freaking get out of my head. I mean, wouldn't you expect YOUR parents to AT LEAST call you when the EARTH IS THROWN INTO CHAOS? You'd think hers would, right? Well...and I can't wait until February 18th! I'm squealing I'm so excited, they can't constantly keep me waiting for so long! First it was the other episodes, then it wasn't November 28th and was pushed back to February...GOSH I JUST WANT TO SEE IT! ;)<strong>

**Oh, and if you're wondering what was said in Japanese, here it goes in chronological order: (by the way I didn't use symbols so you can try to say it in your head as you're reading it)**

**Miko: Hello?**

**Miko's Dad: Miko, are you alright?**

**Miko: Yes, yes. There's no need to worry.**

**Miko's Dad: What do you mean no need to worry? Have you seen the news? Do you know what's going on in the world?**

**Miko: Yes, dad. And I'm alright. All safe and sound at my home in America.**

**Miko's Dad: We should have never sent you to America.**

**then,**

**Miko's Dad: I'm putting your mother on, she wants to talk to you.**

**AND SCENE lol. I didn't decide to put the translation up there while you were reading, sorry. I kinda wanted you to guess what was being said and it kind of all flows without the translation, if you will.**

**Hope you liked it! I just MIGHT do a bunch of little shorts on TF:P in this doc IF I get enough good reviews and people asking me to do them. ;)**

**Okay, thank you for reading! That it all! :D Please review!  
><strong>


	2. It's Nerf, or Nothin'

It's Nerf, or Nothin'

The only sound that could be heard in Autobot Post Omega One was the sound of Ratchet's metal fingers tapping away at the computer. He had recently picked up a Decepticon life signature, but as soon as it came, it had vanished. Ratchet was trying hard to bring up the coordinates in which it had appeared, but when the Decepticons cloaked the signature, they sent out a high frequency wavelength virus to anyone that detected the energon signature, a.k.a. Ratchet's computer. So not only was he trying to revert the systems so he could get the coordinates back, but he was also fighting off a virus at the same time.

And a bitchy virus it was at that.

Ratchet grumbled at yet another failed attempt. Slaggit, why didn't this thing just go away? Ratchet's eyebrows were set in fine determination as his optics dimmed and lighted at yet another idea, his processor in deep concentration. These Decepticon viruses were good-he had to give credit where credit was due. It was probably Soundwave's doing, that little-

The sound of a loading gun caught his attention as Ratchet froze in his work momentarily, before going right back to it. With his old age, his audio receptors could be just playing with him, from all of the times he's heard that noise. But where was he? Oh, yeah, Soundwave, that stupid birdie-bot slagger-

_PLOP._

Ratchet flinched as his sensors picked up a small device stuck to his shoulder strut. He turned his head to find a strange looking orange object attached to his shoulder, suction keeping it attached to his metal. He was in the midst of wondering how this got on him when snickering caught his attention. He looked down to find none other than Miko with a stupid grin on her face, and in her hands an orange and yellow toy gun.

Oh, of course.

"_Miko," _he snapped. "I'm trying to work."

Her grin grew wider as she drew the fake weapon up to her face and closed one eye, looking through the scope, and fired again.

_PLOP._

Ratchet flinched as another object landed on his head, the suction noise even louder. He glared back down at Miko, who was clutching her stomach laughing. "Miko…" he threatened, letting his voice carry on to show he wasn't in the mood. Hell, he was never in the mood.

Miko got up from her laughing but continued to smile a stupid smile back at Ratchet. "Oh, come on, Ratchet, have some fun!" she boasted.

"No!" Ratchet growled. "I'm in the middle of doing something actually _important, _like getting a virus out of the system so that-"

_PLOP._

Another dart landed on him, this time between his optics. Rage boiled in him as he shouted, "MIKO!" shaking the whole base.

Miko let out a loud laugh. "Oh come on, Ratch! This is hilarious!"

"It is no-"

"Then at least help me get Bulkhead when he comes in through the Groundbridge?" Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumbleebee, and Optimus were sent out on a mission for an energon source, and the only reason all four on them went was because Ratchet had detected at least twenty enegron sources (minus the one he just had moments ago, latched with the virus) meaning that the place was going to be heavily guarded. Even though the system was infected with the virus, the comms. link was still on, allowing for semi-easy communication.

Ratchet shook his head. "No, I will not participate in helping you shoot an Autobot with your fake gun." He took off the dart between his optics and examined it up close. "What are these things, anyway?"

"Darts, Doc-bot," she answered with a sway of her hips and a 'I-can't-believe-you-don't-know-what-that-is' look on her face.

Ratchet cocked an eyebrow. "And why are you shooting them at me 'for fun?'"

"Because, um…" Miko averted her eyes for a moment, then looked right in Ratchet's. "You need to have fun for one, Doc-bot. All you do all day is work on the computer and report things to Prime."

Ratchet's optics widened for a moment, not knowing how to respond, before shaking his head and sighing. "Miko, I-"

"Ratchet," came a deep baritone voice from the computer. Optimus.

Ratchet turned back to the screen. "Yes?"

"We need a Groundbridge."

Ratchet nodded to no-one and locked onto Optimus' coordinates, activating the Groundbridge. Both Miko and Ratchet turned at the sound of the activation and the swirling pink, blue, purple, and green colors. Ratchet stood waiting, tall and responsive, for his team's return, plucking off the rest of the darts on him and letting them fall to the ground, but Miko had other ideas. Cackling like a madman, she darted for the bars at the edge of the platform and slid on the ground, coming to a halt in a kneeling position, weapon raised to her head as she closed one eye and aimed.

"Miko…" Ratchet warned, but the sound of oncoming vehicles stopped him short.

Arcee was the first through the bridge in her vehicle mode, followed quickly by Bumblebee, both coming to a screeching halt in their alt forms, quickly transforming to their bipedals and leaning backwards, trying to stop the momentum. In their hands they balanced two energon cubes each, but all they focused on was the Groundbridge and their teammates. Bulkhead and Optimus came in next, both speeding into the base the same as Arcee and Bumblebee, but their bulky forms barely fit next to each other in the small space. On top of Bulkhead rested at least five energon cubes, which he tried to balance between scraping onto the wall and Prime at the same time.

Suddenly, they both transformed to their bipedal forms, metal screeching on the concrete floors, as they both collided. Prime himself held about six cubes in his hands, tucked to his chest to keep from damage-or explosion, maybe both-tumbled into Bulkhead as he tripped over Bulkhead's misplaced foot from sliding. Bulkhead, hugging his five energon cubes to his chest for protection as well, yelped as he was thrown under the Prime, both of them coming to a halt in front of Arcee and Bumblebee, all of that happening in only two seconds.

But that was too quick for Miko's eye to catch as she only saw a lumbering being begin to get up on the left, where Bulkhead was coming in, and she fired.

Optimus Prime steadied himself on his right hand, his left hand cradling the cubes, and began to get up from the horrible entry (but they had to move fast, as the last of the miners decided to pull out a grenade bomb that can detonate everything in a half-mile radius, including himself) and tripping over Bulkhead when he felt a _PLOP _on his head. Startled, he almost dropped the cubes but managed to catch them and place them gently on the ground before standing up to his full height and placing a hand over the object attached to his 'cheek.' He plucked it from himself and held it before his optics, examining the strange orange contraption, before a gasp caught his attention. His optics found Miko's, who looked up at him in shock and embarrassment, slightly tinted with amusement.

"Sorry, sorry Boss-bot!" she yelled, holding up her hands, one with the gun still in them. "So sorry! That was meant for…Bulk…"

Optimus looked down at Bulkhead who was still sprawled on the floor, barely holding the cubes in his hand, as he narrowed his optics at his charge, a small smile forming on his face. His own eyes narrowed in confusion, Prime walked over to Miko and gave her back her dart, to which she took it in humiliation as Arcee and Bumblebee helped Bulkhead get up and place the cubes in the corner of the room. Prime knelt down to be at Miko's level. "It is alright, Miko, you did not shoot me intentionally."

_Shoot, _she thought. _Why did he have to say 'shoot,' after what he just came back from?_

Miko gave a small smile, looking down and kicking the ground awkwardly. Optimus gave his cubes to Bumblebee, who came up beside him, and turned back to Miko. "If you don't mind, Miko, what is that?"

Miko's smile grew a bit as she gestured to the toy gun in her arms. "It's Nerf…"

And from across the room came Bulkhead's voice: "…or nothin.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha sorry! I know I'm supposed to be working on Cameron (and my Bio project due tomorrow that I didn't even start) but that chapter is almost done and after that episode from last night and reading some fanfiction I got in the mood again. I might write another chapter today, but who knows?<strong>

**Yeah I imagined Miko doing something crazy like this and introducing Bulkhead into this and thought it was funny enough. But, well, what do YOU think? I need some reviews, because now I'm feeling all egotistical and saying 'well I liked it' and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Okay alright bi ~ ;)**

**P.S. Did you watch that new TF:P episode last night? HOW DARE THEY KICK MY POOR DEFENSELESS ORION PAX LIKE THAT! IMMA BEAT THEM UP! I felt so bad for him after watching that... :'( *takes off hat, bows head, having the saddest face ever for Pax* **


End file.
